


Еще раз про любовь

by BlackRook



Series: Те же, с драконами [2]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: F/M, mating flights
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спутника жизни себе выбирают и всадники, и драконы. И случается по-всякому.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Еще раз про любовь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015. За редактуру и обсуждение спасибо Shatris Lerran, А. и Таэри. Фик начинается после событий, описанных в Главе 8 "Драконы не ошибаются".  
> Предупреждение: сомнительное согласие, обусловленное реалиями Перна (брачный полет).

**1.**

Мэллит — рыжую девушку из торговцев, за которую он заступился в Форте, — Валентин и видел-то всего ничего, но, пока он добирался из Придды в Гаунау, она снилась ему едва ли не через день. И сны были из тех, что яснее ясного подтверждали: вчерашний мальчик уже стал юношей. Тогда он не думал, что им суждено встретиться еще раз, но судьба рассудила иначе — и свела их на Площадке Рождений в Торке.

То, что золотую из их кладки запечатлела именно Мэллит, В'лентин осознал недели через две после Рождения, когда к нему вернулась способность думать о чем-то, кроме собственного дракона. Смешно, тогда, в Форте, между ними была пропасть — дочь торговцев и наследник Придды — теперь формально они были на равных, но... Бронзовому дракончику нужно было сначала вырасти, его всаднику — проявить себя в бою, а золотая занимает свое место сразу. Останься Мэллит просто воспитанницей Хозяйки Нижних Пещер, В'лентин бы знал, что делать, но так он ее и видел-то только мельком и издали.

Впрочем, предаваться несбыточным мечтам ему было особо некогда — все время уходило на заботу о драконе и на попытки освоиться в Вейре. А на следующем Рождении в Торке появились бергерские близнецы, и то, что они рассказали, заставило В'лентина все-таки написать домой. 

Жизни была наполнена событиями, но, что бы ни происходило, как бы он ни был занят, — оставались сны. Сны, которые даже Спрута не касались. 

 

**2.**

— Я так понимаю, Астэрт настроен решительно? — заметил О'лаф, присоединившись к В'альдесу на карнизе вейра.  
— О да. 

С карниза было прекрасно видно Площадку для кормления и двух драконов на ней — Саката кормилась, Астэрт наблюдал. За последний месяц младшая золотая уже догнала в размерах всех бронзовых Вейра, скоро перегонит… Астэрт же и впрямь был «настроен решительно» с того самого момента, как золотая малышка вылупилась из яйца. Это было несколько непривычно: за кримхильдиной Бертой Астэрт, конечно, летал, и, бывало, догонял, но обычно ее благосклонность все же оспаривали Ноорт с Ариготом. И именно Ж'ермон с О'лафом будут соревноваться между собой за пост Предводителя, если Штарвинта и правда больше не поднимется. А этой весной Астэрт за Бертой вообще не полетел, настояв, чтобы именно он (ну, вместе со всадником, конечно) сопровождал Мэллит и Сакату, только-только начавшую летать, подальше от Вейра. Среди драконов, бывало, случались столь ярко выраженные симпатии, но все же обычно не так рано…

— А ты сам?  
— Что я? — В'альдес оглядел карниз площадки, пытаясь найти всадницу, но разглядеть можно было только силуэт. — Лететь-то ему.

О'лаф развивать тему не стал, и В'альдес был другу весьма благодарен. Мэллит была невероятно красива еще на празднике в Форте, а в Вейре хорошела с каждым месяцем, даже стриженые волосы ее не портили. Влюбиться в нее не составляло никакого труда, вот только… Вот только В'альдес достаточно хорошо знал женщин, чтобы понимать: в качестве мужчины он рыжеволосой всаднице ни разу не сдался. Впрочем, как и любой другой из старших бронзовых Вейра. Конечно, во время полета это все не имеет значения, знать бы еще наверняка, что полет не окажется у девочки первым опытом. Потому что если окажется, Юлиана с него потом голову снимет. И будет права. 

Скорлупа и осколки, ну почему у него об этом должна голова болеть? Как-никак, до полета еще несколько месяцев, а женское сердце все же переменчиво.

**3.**

— Скорлупа, В'лентин, как же сложно с вами, холдерами, даже с такими умными, как ты!  
— А'рно, — нахмурился тот, но все же разлил по кубкам остатки вина.  
— Что А'рно, если ты говоришь ерунду. 

Они сидели в Вейре у В'лентина, а вино им досталось в честь первого боевого вылета. Бой прошел хорошо, крылом молодых и особенно бронзовыми даже У’льрих был доволен, насколько коричневый вообще мог быть доволен. «Из вас еще выйдет толк, молодые люди, только не забывайте слушать драконов, они в Нитях понимают побольше вашего!». После ужина и к середине бурдюка А'рно удалось, наконец, разговорить В'лентина, а то неладное он уже пару месяцев подозревал. 

— Почему ерунду?  
— Да потому что! Да, золотые взрослеют быстрее бронзовых, да, Спрут сможет догнать Сакату Оборота через три, не раньше, но при чем тут ты и Мэллит?  
— Но драконы же важнее...  
— Драконам надо раз в Оборот! А все остальное время выбирают люди, и золотых это тоже касается. Конечно, складываются пары, особенно если это Предводители, но не всегда ведь! Я ж тебе рассказывал!  
— Да, рассказывал, — В'лентин осушил кубок. — Прости. Так ты считаешь...  
— Я считаю, что надо не по углам вздыхать, а пойти и поухаживать, что ли. Получишь от ворот поворот, тогда и будешь страдать, а сейчас рано.

 

**4.  
**

« _Ты грустная сегодня_ , — заметила Саката. — _Всадница Берты тебя расстроила_?»  
« _Нет, солнце мое, что ты_ , — ответила Мэллит, тщательно втирая масло в спинной гребень золотой. — _Мне просто нужно подумать_ ». 

Блистательная Кримхильда говорила о том же, о чем несколько дней назад предупреждала роскошная Юлиана: что Саката вот-вот поднимется, и, когда это произойдет, Мэллит не должна быть девственницей. «Во время самого полета это, в общем, все равно, — говорила всадница, — но после будет плохо и тебе, и дракону».

Юлиана была верной спутницей В'ейзеля, всадника коричневого Курта, но и Кримхильда, и многие женщины Нижних Пещер с удовольствием делились с «юной неопытной Мэллит» своим мнением о старших всадниках: кто был хорош в постели, кто не очень, кому можно было доверить девушку, а кому не стоило. Сами всадники улыбались, воздерживались от шуточек — по крайней мере там, где Мэллит могла слышать, — и даже оказывали знаки внимания, особенно всадник Астэрта. Мэллит была благодарна, но благодарность и уважение не заменят желание, не говоря уж о более глубоких чувствах. А желание…

« _Опять думаешь о сероглазом?_ » — спросила Саката, словно бы слыша мысли всадницы прежде ее самой.

Сероглазый, когда-то наследник Придды, а теперь — всадник бронзового Спрута, он не покидал эти мысли с того самого мига, как вышел из-за камня, там, в Форте, и заступился за ничтожную дочь торговца. Не побоялся всадника, что к тому же был и выше, и сильнее… Мэллит почему-то совсем не удивилась, когда поняла, что теперь они оба в Торке. Держался сероглазый со всем почтением, подобающим всаднику из крыла молодых, даром что их драконы были из одной кладки. Впрочем, последний месяц он вроде бы старался чаще попадаться на глаза… С их первой встречи В'лентин вытянулся и в плечах раздался, хотя по сравнению со старшими всадниками все равно казался мальчишкой. Но сердцу же не прикажешь! И не-сердцу тоже.

« _Как же у вас у людей все сложно! Да, вот там слева почеши, пожалуйста. Мне поговорить со Спрутом?_ »  
« _Саката!_ »

 

**5.**

Со Встречи в Дриксен О'лаф вернулся ближе к полуночи и — для разнообразия — в хорошем настроении. В собственном вейре его неожиданно встретил свет, а потом оказалось, что к свету прилагался сидящий за столом В'альдес, наполненные кубки, кувшин и — да, целых два бурдюка.

— Что празднуем?  
— Величайшее достижение. Совместными усилиями двум влюбленным детям наконец удалось объяснить некоторые очевидные вещи, слава Изначальному яйцу.  
О'лаф принюхался.  
— И поэтому ты пьешь дриксенское? 

Дриксенское вино В'альдес независимо от сорта именовал не иначе как «ваша северная кислятина» и пил обычно только с большого огорчения или со злости.  
— О'лаф, не задавай глупых вопросов, а?  
— Ладно, не буду, — согласился О'лаф, сел напротив и взял второй кубок. Хорошо, что на Встрече он почти не пил. 

Надо же, похоже, рыжая зацепила друга всерьез, а ведь как отнекивался. Впрочем, в предыдущий раз В'альдес разбивал себе сердце почти четыре Оборота назад, пора и по новой. Ничего, пройдет. Опять же, если он сюда пришел пить, а не на Марикьяру сбежал, значит, не все так плохо.

 

~~~  
Мальчишки постарше, конечно, рассказывали «про это» всякое, да и не только мальчишки. В Бергмарк компания подопечных, случалось, подглядывала за служанками в ручье, а иногда и за влюбленными парочками тоже. Но все это — и все сны — не шло ни в какое сравнение с настоящим. Когда видишь женскую наготу — не украдкой, не подглядывая, а потому что тебе позволили, позволили смотреть и касаться, потому что тебя — позвали…

В'лентин смотрел и чувствовал, как наливается желанием плоть, но протянуть руку и коснуться этой белой кожи, словно бы светившейся в темноте, было страшно — вдруг это опять сон… Мэллит улыбнулась и дотронулась ладонью до его щеки, потом ключицы… и на этом мысли исчезли, уступив место чему-то иному. 

_Вот губы касаются губ, встречаются языки, вот пальцы проводят по мягкой груди, по острым соскам, вот дыхание учащается, вот два шага, и они оказываются на кровати, вот плоть касается волос — там, внизу, они жесткие, но тоже рыжие, ты видел, — вот негромкий вскрик, и на мгновение пронзает страх, но вскрик сменяется стоном, и снова встречаются губы, и ты входишь в чужое тело — и оно принимает тебя, влажным теплом и теснотой… И все тонет в наслаждении — столь же остром, что и первый полет на драконе. Острее от того, что знаешь: разделено на двоих._

— Мэллит... 

 

**6.**

Крыло молодых как раз заканчивало утреннюю тренировку, когда обе старшие королевы улетели из Вейра.  
— Сейчас начнется, — заметил кто-то из коричневых, и А'рно с ним согласился. 

Вскоре возбуждение охватило всю Торку, бронзовые начали пить кровь… Впрочем, Канту и Спруту, как и предполагалось, пока еще не было дела до всей этой суеты, а вот В'лентин мрачнел с каждым мигом. А'рно подавил вздох, улыбнулся, надеясь, что вышло искренне и непринужденно, и начал:  
— Слушай, чуть не забыл — Э’миль с Лэктом же поделились, наконец , ориентирами своей любимой бухточки в Эпинэ! Давай слетаем, сегодня нас здесь точно не хватятся. Искупаемся, на солнце погреемся, кладку поищем, там всегда водились… Ты братьям обещал, я, если найдем, Илсе порадую.

С Илсе, девчонкой из кузнечной мастерской в Бергмарк, А'рно поладил на последней Встрече и очень, очень хотел продолжить знакомство. Собственно, под этим предлогом — «нет лучшего пути к сердцу цеховой или холдерской девчонки, чем яйцо файра!» — он у Эмиля ориентиры и выпросил.

В'лентин глянул на Площадку для кормления, где как раз появились Мэллит и Саката, и кивнул. Через несколько мгновений они уже были на другом конце Перна.

~~~  
«Не дай ей наесться мяса, она должна только пить кровь», — звучали в ушах наставления старших всадниц, и Мэллит напрягла всю свою волю, останавливая яростную золотую. Недовольный рев наполнил чашу Вейра, но Саката послушалась, а попробовав крови, поняла, что именно это ей и нужно. Вторая птица, третья… После четвертой птицы тело королевы начало светиться, из-за сияния она казалась еще больше… Саката обвела Площадку безумным взглядом — и наконец взлетела в небо. Полторы дюжины бронзовых рванулись за ней, обдав всадников тучей песка.

Мэллит словно бы раздвоилась: одна половина осталась стоять на Площадке, а вторая рвалась вперед и вверх, подальше от возбужденных самцов — пусть только попробуют догнать, она быстрее и больше, и огонь, сжигающий ее изнутри, только придает сил!

На мгновение снова очутившись на земле, Мэллит оглянулась и с удивлением обнаружила себя в собственной спальне, в окружении нескольких мужчин, но в следующий миг снова летела в небесах, опережая бронзовых. В гонке осталось пятеро — самые упорные, самые умелые, — но она все равно не даст себя догнать! Можно было даже подразнить, все равно она быстрее и ловче, вот одного удалось обмануть, второго… А третьим оказался Астэрт, и он рванулся к ней тогда, когда она не ожидала…

— Держи ее! — велел рядом знакомый голос, Мэллит поторопилась восстановить разорвавшуюся было связь, нашла Сакату, летевшую крыло в крыло с Астэртом… И тут страсть драконов вспыхнула, словно лесной пожар сухим летом, и поглотила ее целиком.

 

**9.**  
_Пятнадцать Оборотов спустя_

Вернувшись в Вейр, Мэллит направилась в Нижние Пещеры — нужно было поговорить с Юлианой. Услышав в одном из залов детские голоса, она остановилась в коридоре и осторожно заглянула внутрь. Если дети заметят золотую, то присмиреют и станут паиньками, а Мэллит нравилось смотреть за их играми. Сейчас до ужина было еще далеко, а до Падения — целых три дня, ничто не мешало детям резвиться всласть.

Две знакомые макушки — черная и каштановая — обнаружились сразу, в центре самой большой стайки. Верховодил, разумеется, Ротгер, эти интонации ни с чем не спутаешь. Как говорит Юлиана, сколько марикьярскую кровь ни разбавляй, все без толку. Про Придду подобных выражений вроде не было, но и с Ангеликой не было нужды на пальцах считать — от Мэллит ей достался только голос, мастью и чертами девочка пошла в отца. И характером тоже — взяла и заявила несколько месяцев назад, что в Вейре ей скучно, «тем более золотые никогда не выбирают вейрских девушек», и вообще она хочет в Цех арфистов, мастерить музыкальные инструменты. В'лентину после этого досталось ото всех, кто знал его достаточно, чтобы оценить иронию ситуации, от В'альдеса до А'рно, последний вообще смеялся в голос. В'лентин слушал-слушал, а на прошлой неделе сказал, что с Мастером-арфистом уже разговаривал, и, если Ангелика к двенадцати Оборотам не передумает, он ее сам в Олларию и отвезет. У Мэллит, честно говоря, отлегло от сердца, а то с девчонки бы сталось сбежать и направиться в одиночку пешком через пол-Перна, действительно ведь папина дочка. Хорошо хоть Ротгер грядущей осенью выйдет на Площадку Рождений, все спокойнее будет.

В другом конце зала раздался шум, и там же и обнаружилась ее младшая, Фанелли. Естественно, в окружении своих преданных поклонников — двух светловолосых близнецов, по которым тоже без всяких вопросов и подсчетов было понятно, чьи, хотя кто у них мать, Мэллит постоянно забывала. А вот c Фанелли и по срокам было непонятно — родилась на Летний излом после осеннего полета Сакаты с Астэртом, и внешность девочка взяла от матери — рыжие волосы, светлые глаза... Так что пока ее — втихаря, разумеется, — баловали оба, и В'альдес, и В'лентин. Фанелли только радовалась, и старшие вроде были не в обиде…

— Подглядываешь? — раздалось за спиной. Мэллит вздрогнула, обернулась — и увидела знакомую улыбку в серых глазах.  
— Ты что так рано, опять во времени прыгали?  
В'лентин покачал головой:  
— Там ливень начался, мы сочли разумным удалиться.  
Мэллит подошла ближе — от него и вправду пахло дождем и чем-то совсем незнакомым.  
— И как там?  
— Хорошо, я все детали после ужина сразу на совете расскажу. А после Падения обязательно слетаем туда с тобой.

«Туда» — это на Южный континент. До конца Прохождения оставались считанные Обороты, и, хотя предчувствие мирной жизни грело душу, Интервал, если верить Записям Вейра, нес с собой свои трудности. Идея заняться исследованием и освоением Южного принадлежала В'альдесу, и — как все идеи Бешеного — у нормальных людей вызывала здоровые сомнения. Но если помощник Предводителя В'лентин, официально считавшийся в Торке оплотом здравомыслия, подтвердит, что все это имеет смысл…

Тут их все-таки заметила детвора, троица подбежала здороваться, остальные смотрели настороженно. Поцеловав своих, Мэллит оставила всю компанию на В'лентина и все-таки пошла разыскивать Юлиану.

« _Спрут и Астэрт говорят, мне обязательно понравится на Южном_ , — сообщила Саката. — _Не знаю, надо будет осмотреться_ ».

Основать новый Вейр на давно покинутом континенте? Да, скука им во время Интервала точно не грозит. Но сначала до него надо дожить.


End file.
